


Diamonds aren’t Forever, they’re Fifteen to Twenty

by Beckymonster



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/pseuds/Beckymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs are trying to crack a case where a Petty Officer is accused of knocking over a diamond merchants, but with no evidence...  how can the they prove otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds aren’t Forever, they’re Fifteen to Twenty

The slam of the Interrogation door said everything anyone needed to know as to how well the Fleming case was going.  
Tony DiNozzo heard the slam from the end of the corridor and winced theatrically. He pressed forward; better to get the shouting out the way.

Tony had no extra information to give Gibbs that would make him any less pissed. Tony had searched high, low and quite a few places in between to try and find _anything_ that would point to where Fleming had stashed the diamonds he’d stolen. Or hell, that he’d even stolen them in the first place.

Abby was working on the CCTV footage to help prove that but without the actual diamonds, there wasn’t much of a case to answer. They would get laughed out of any court in the land if all they had to prove that Petty Officer Fleming had masterminded and carried out the raid was that his mug shot showed up on the traffic camera that had snapped the robbers outside the diamond dealers they had turned over.

Gibbs had been sweating Fleming in Interrogation. From the sound of that slam, he’d gotten exactly nowhere.

“DiNozzo! Found those diamonds yet?” Gibbs barked as he strode down the corridor towards Tony.

“No, boss-” Tony began.

“Then what are you doing standing here then?” Gibbs demanded gruffly, before turning away. “I’m going for coffee. I want answers when I get back.”

“On it boss!” Tony replied tiredly as he turned on his heel and began to walk back to the elevator that would take him back to his desk. He had as much hope of Gibbs inviting him home for a night of hot sex as he did of catching a break on the case.  
Still, stranger things had happened.

***

The case was wrapped up with a trick of the light.

Tony noticed it as he was looking over photos of Fleming’s quarters. At first he thought he was seeing things, so he asked Abby to pull the photo and blow it up on the Forensics plasma. Sure enough, there it was, the evidence that would close the case and put Fleming behind bars for a very long time.

If only Gibbs would believe him.

Coffee in hand, having handed over the Caf-Pow to Abby, Gibbs listened to what Tony had to say.

When Tony had finished explaining his theory, with Abby ably supporting him with the relevant images, Gibbs turned to leave the lab.

Disappointed, Tony looked to Abby, who shrugged her shoulders. It was the best lead he gotten since they caught the case and... nothing.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked from the doorway. “Bring a strainer!”

“On your six boss!” Tony replied, turning to Abby with a wide grin as he bolted out of Forensics to catch up with Gibbs.

***

Fleming may well have been a thieving scumbag, but at least he was kind to animals. Right by the very large fish tank in the den was a small cupboard that contained a pail and a small net for dredging fish out of a tank.

Tony was chasing one of the fish around the tank when Gibbs asked him the $64,000 question.

“So, do you think that Fleming watches the same movies as you do, DiNozzo?” he asked as he set the pail of water near Tony’s feet.

“Don’t think so, Boss.” Tony noted absently as the fish escaped his net yet again. “If he did we’d be going through the light fittings or worse for the diamonds.”

“Or worse?” Gibbs asked, a note of incredulousness in his voice.

“Oh yeah, in the last of the Connery Bonds, _Diamonds are Forever_ ” Tony noted, slipping into his best Connery accent. The one he took pains never to use around Ducky for fear of causing offense or getting a fifteen minute lecture of how to do a Scottish accent *properly*  
“The diamonds were smuggled into Vegas from Amsterdam a dead body.”

“Those Vegas LEOs were always a bunch of slackers.” Gibbs noted as he plucked the net from Tony’s hand. Tony let him take it and took a step back, sheepishly watching the older man skillfully scooping the errant fish in the net before slipping it into the pail of water along with the others.

“Well, Bond did have inside help from the CIA.” Tony feebly pointed out for accuracy’s sake as he picked up the pail and moved it out of harm’s way before returning to help Gibbs siphon off enough water from the tank to allow them to take it back to the Navy Yard for Abby to confirm what Tony had suspected. That Fleming was guilty and that he’d stashed the rocks in the gravel of his fish tank until he could fence them.

***

Tony watched gleefully from the Observation window as Fleming sang like a bird when Gibbs presented him with the diamonds that Abby had (under the close eye of a representative from the diamond merchant) had panned from the tank gravel.  
Maybe Fleming had watched the same films Tony had, but it was obvious to Tony that Fleming had never watched _The Presido_.

Still - either way, the job was done and the scum bag on his way to jail.

***  
It was 10pm on Friday night when Tony’s doorbell rang. He opened it to see Gibbs standing on his doorstep. A sixpack of Tony’s favorite brews under his arm.

“You gonna invite me in DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, pushing the beers into Tony’s surprised hands.

“Yeah, sure!” Tony stammered as he stood to one side, allowing Gibbs to cross the threshold.

Gibbs didn’t leave until 4am Monday morning.


End file.
